Nightmare Uprising
by ParanormalSM
Summary: I thought it was just a normal game...I just wanted to play it...but then everything changed in the blink of an eye.Not as corny as it sounds... Chapters 4 & 5 Up!
1. An Offer I Can't Refuse

Nightmare Uprising

Super Mario RPG: Legend of the seven stars fanfic

Rating: K+ (For violence later on…just in case. Rating MIGHT change)

Oh, and just a minor warning beforehand, there's gonna be a few references and puns throughout the story.

It started out like any other day…

I was walking down Market Street in Starlight Town…just minding my own business, browsing the various goods people were selling…I could've sworn that raptor dude was looking at me like I was his dinner. Oh, guess I may as well explain that…the town is sort of in the middle of a crossroad between different worlds, so tons of people from all over come here. Well, you'd think that the 'Kingdom Hearts' gang were the only ones who could traverse between worlds, huh? Well, there were a TON of people who could do that long before my –_GRANDMA_- was born.

Anyway, my friend Kei is a sort of Enforcer of worlds. She is a Nightbane. They keep the balance between light and dark in worlds. She's not the only one, though…I bet you're falling asleep while reading this, aren't you? I understand. History is boring to some…but that's not why you clicked the link to read this, huh? On with the actual story, then…

---------------------------------------

Chapter 1: An Offer I Can't Refuse

'Geez, for an inter-dimensional marketplace it's soooo boring.' I walked around the place and nothing seemed to interest me…all of the semi-humanoid shopkeepers looked like they wanted to eat me, kill me, or a combination of both.

"Psst! Young lady! Over here!" Someone called.

I looked to my side and saw a tan-skinned man in a red vest calling me over.

"Excuse me, miss…I'm selling this old console I have, and you look to be quite the gamer." I took a step back. I was in 'Red Flag' mode.

"How'd you know I was a gamer…?"

"You have your Gameboy bag slung over your arm."

Oh yeah…I forgot about that. I walked over to him. He seemed like a good guy. He had his eyes the way Brock does in Pokèmon…how can he see?

"So…what console are you trying to sell…"

"Oh, I know what you're thinking! 'I hope he's not ripping me off!' don't worry, young miss!"

That made me a little less tense. But I still kept my guard up.

"I'm selling this old SNES…I fixed and cleaned it up a bit, it works, but judging by the usage of it…I'd say it will cost you around…11 dollars…but I can take any other currency you have…I'll even throw in this game…" He showed me a game cartridge. I looked at it closely…

"No. Freakin' Way." It was Super Mario RPG. It was like a gift from Miyamoto himself.

"…Do you take Canadian?"

"Yes." I got the console and paid him.

"My name is Mardik, by the way. If you have any problems with your game, I'd be glad to help…"

I took one last look before I left…I closed my eyes…nothing. I didn't feel any malicious intent from him. I shrugged it off and ran to Kei's house.

Mardik grinned wickedly. "Enjoy your game…"

------------------------

Super Mario RPG (C) Nintendo/Square


	2. Gamepaly You Can Really Get Into

Chapter 2: Gameplay You Can Really Get Into

"Kei!!!" I yelled.

Kei nearly spat out the root beer she was drinking, and started coughing.

"Couldn't you just knock like a NORMAL person?"

I grinned widely. "NEVER BE NORMAL!!"

Kei smiled. "So what are you so exited about?"

I felt like I had an entire six-pack of Pepsi and 5 Hershey bars. I was jumping up and down like there was no tomorrow.

"I got an SNES!!!" I squealed. "I've never been so happy to see one in my entire LIFE!"

Kei raised a brow. "An SNES?" Then she smiled slyly…the kind of smile that meant she knew something I didn't, or she was hiding something.

"…What are you hiding?"

Kei took a sip of her root beer before looking back to me.

"You know what I'm talking about." She winked.

"…Actually, no." Kei put her glass down.

"You have a crush on one of the characters, don't you?"

My eyes widened. I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Wha-D-don't be ridiculous!!" I turned away.

"C'mon…I know it's not Bowser, Mario, or Toad, so who is it?"

"Why do you have to know?!? It's none of your business!!" My face was scalding hot.

Kei tackled me and caught me in a stranglehold.

"KEI?!? WHAT THE _HECK_ ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

Kei rubbed her knuckles against my head.

"OH, GOD!!! KEI, YOU KNOW I _HATE_ THAT!!!"

"You can tell me!!" She started to tickle me.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! No!! Stop! Ple-_hee-hee-heese_!!! OK!! I'll tell you!!"  
Kei stopped tickling me.

"So? Who…?"

"It's Geno, alright?!?!"

Kei blinked. "The wooden doll?" She shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised. Considering he has such a large fan base even after 11 years."

"Can I just play now?" I felt so embarrassed…

Kei gave me a hug. "Don't worry, let's just keep it between you and me, alright?"

I walked towards the spare room. "I'll call you if I need anything…" I closed the door.

The console was pretty easy to connect to the TV. Not a moment to soon, I sat down and started playing.

I started a new game, and the opening sequence started.

Princess Toadstool (A.K.A Peach) was picking some flowers from Mario's garden.  
Then the skies turned very dark and Bowser swooped down from the air and kidnapped the princess!

"_**HELP!!!**_"

Mario comes jumping out of his house and follows them and eventually arrives at Bowser's keep. Bowser got inside by using his hovering platform, laughing triumphantly.  
Mario stood in front of the massive castle doors, which swung open. He was expected.

Mario ran inside at full speed. The castle seemed larger on the inside than usual.  
there were Terrapins who ambushed Mario.

"Alright…the first monster encounter…this'll be cake." I pushed the 'A' button in attempts to do a combo attack, but I forgot I stank at timing when I'm exited. My hands were still a little shaky.

"Crap!!! Oh, well…at least I got em'." After a few battles, and jumping over a bridge of lava, Mario got to Bowser's throne room. He looked around and he saw Peach tied to the roof. Bowser was waiting for him on a chandelier supported by a Kinklink.  
Mario used his incredible jumping power to go to the opposite chandelier.

"Don't let Bowser bruise you, Mario!!"

"Mario…prepare yourself for the great beyond!!!" Bowser yelled so loudly, the entire castle shook for a while.

I smirked. "Bring it, you overgrown turtle!!!"

I hit Bowser with multiple attacks before Peach spoke up."Mario! The chain! Aim for the chain!!"

I did as she said, and eventually the chain started to wobble.

"What was that sound?!?" Bowser's eyes widened.

"N…N…NO!!! It's a chain reaction!! Hang on Kinklink!!!"

The Kinklink opened its clamp-like jaw, and the chandelier Bowser was standing on fell.

"Eyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Bowser yelled as he fell.

Mario did his famous 'Peace sign' victory pose, when…

"Coming, Mario?" Bowser threw a hammer at Mario's Kinklink.

"Fight, Mario! FIGHT!!!" Peach supported Mario.

"This should FINISH you!!" He threw another hammer at Mario's chandelier, which fell.  
Mario caught up with Bowser.

"MWA HA!!! Did you think I was just gonna GIVE her to ya?!?  
You're ALWAYS in my way!! This is IT!! I'm gonna take you out, Mario!!!"

Bowser jumped to slash Mario, but he was to quick. He jumped on top of Bowser's head and went all the way back to the Kinklink, which he hung on to.

"Fungah!! Foiled again!!!" Bowser fell all the way back down.

"Oh, Mario! You had me so worried. Let's get out of here."

The castle started to shake violently.

Peach shrieked. "Eeeeek!! Mario I'm going to fall!!" Then the TV suddenly turned off.

I blinked. "What the Hell?" I checked the cables. They were still connected.  
The SNES was still on. I tried turning the TV on and off, but it wouldn't work.

"What's going on?!" I panicked.

"Need some tech support?" Mardik's voice echoed from nowhere.

"Mardik?!? How did you get in here?!"

He grinned psychotically. "KEI!!!" I yelled.

Kei kicked down the door a split second after I called.

"What's going on!?" She looked at Mardik. "Alright, who the Hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?!" Mardik produced 6 purple flames, each with a letter in them, spelling his name. The flames rearranged themselves to become a new word…or rather two.

IM KRAD

"Krad()…you're not supposed to be here. You know I banished you from here-"

Krad sneered. "You don't need to tell me twice…besides, I'm not really here. This is just a Shadow Illusion spell. I can do whatever I please for a short while…" Then he put on a fake melancholy look. "I just wanted to say goodbye to your friend before she goes on vacation…" He snapped his fingers, and gaping hole appeared where the SNES used to be, and it started pulling me in. "KEI!!!" Kei took my hands and tried to pull me out, but it was to strong.

"I WANT MY MONEY _BAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaack…_" Was the last thing I said.

…

I felt like I was drowning in a sea of ink. Everything was black, and it was hard to breathe. I saw a light, and then I started to see skies…the bad thing is, I was still falling.

But what I saw next was hard to explain. A giant sword came falling from the sky broke a large star into seven pieces, and stuck into Bowser's Keep. Six stars scattered in all directions, and the last one sunk into the castle.

"Exor!?!" I said half scared, half exited…but mostly scared.

I blacked out from the speed in which I was falling.  
The last thing I remember was landing on something soft.  
------------------------------  
() Krad is my character. PLEASE don't confuse him for the dude from D.N.Angel. I made him before I saw the show. I just wanted to let you guys know, so I don't get sued.

Kei, Krad, © To ParanormalSM

Super Mario RPG © Nintendo/Square


	3. DEFINELATY Not In Kansas Anymore

Chapter 3: DEFINELATY Not In Kansas Anymore

I forgot the disclaimer in the beginning of the first two chappies. x.x

Super Mario RPG is © to Nintendo and Square (Square-Enix now.)

Some diolouge is changed for story's sake.

----------------------------------------------  
After the giant sword pierced Bowser's keep, Mario was sent flying through the air, and  
towards the PipeHouse.

"Whoooooooooooooooooooaaaa—OOF!!" Mario's fall was broken by the pipe that was atop of the roof. Outside the house, Toad watched him fall and rushed inside.

"Oooohh…" Mario's overalls were hanging from a hook on the wall. He shook off  
his dizziness and jumped down the wall. At that moment, Toad came inside. "Hey, Mario! You know, lots of people use something called a 'door' to go in and out  
of their houses!" Toad chuckled.

_Not something you should say to somebody who had a near-death experience…_ Mario  
thought to himself.

"Anyway, I came by to pick up the princess, since she's a bit late."  
Both of them went outside. Then Toad noticed something.

"Hey…I thought the princess was here with you, Mario! So where is she?"  
Mario hung his head. "Mario, what's with the silent treatment?!? You're not  
telling me something." Toad panicked. "It's Bowser again, isn't it?! Oh no, here we go  
again!! Mario, would you please bring her back, like you always do?" Mario smiled.

"You can count on me, Toad!" Mario's smile turned into a look of confusion. "Say,  
what's that in the air!?" He pointed to a white blur in the sky, which fell into the  
PipeHouse with a -_THUMP_-. "Mama mìa!" both of them went inside the house once  
more.

I landed on something soft...Ouch...I have a bump the size of a fist on my head...  
I was still unable to move or open my eyes...then I felt a hand over my head.  
"Is she okay?" A small voice asked. "I dunno, she looks a bit pale...she's breathing though, that's a good sign." Another voice spoke. I slowly opened my eyes.  
"Augh...so bright…" I could barely move. My joints ached, my head hurts like I  
got hit in the head with a frying pan, and it hurt when I breathed...it stinks when  
you're forced to another world...your body ceases to function for a short while,  
and when you wake up, hoo,lawdy! You'll feel like you went 3 rounds with  
Mike Tyson. "Are you OK?" I turned my head, and I saw Mario and Toad looking  
at me with worried looks on their faces. "M…Muh…" I was so dizzy...I couldn't speak  
properly. "You don't look so good..." Toad reached for something in his tiny coat...  
A mushroom? "Eat this! It'll make you feel better!" I looked cautiously at it...but  
given my current situation, I'd take anything. I picked up the mushroom very carefully.  
I almost dropped it a few times, because my hands were so shaky. When I finally ate it,  
I started to feel a whole lot better. My migraine was gone, my joints felt better, and I felt  
my fever go down faster than a bullet train. "Wow! I do feel a lot better!!" I got off the  
bed. "What I was trying to say before was, 'Are you THE Mario?!' " Mario nodded. "That's right! And this little guy is Toad." He gestured to Toad. "Hiya!" Toad waved.  
I smiled. "I owe you one, Toad." Toad blushed. "Awww, I'm just glad I could help...  
So…are you related to Mario in a way?" I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, you both wear the same type of clothing..." I looked to my side and noticed a  
mirror. Indeed I was wearing the Mario-type clothing, only my overalls and hat were  
white, my shirt was black, and I had an 'S' on both of my gloves and hat. I also noticed  
I was shorter than I used to be. I'd assume I was at Luigi's height or more. _Wow…I wasn't wearing that this morning…GREAT!! NOW I'M SHORT!!_ I thought to  
myself. "Ah...no, I don't think I am." "Besides, I think I'd know if I had a sister!"  
said Mario. "Anywho, how did you get here?" …He was bound to ask. I couldn't say 'I  
was playing your game' otherwise, I had to think of something. "Well, I…was in my  
friends house, when this guy showed up outta nowhere and sent me falling through the  
sky…he had very powerful magic." I clenched my fist. "I thought he was just a regular  
person…it turned out to be a disguise...the last thing I saw before I passed out was that  
giant sword. Mario had a worried look. "I'm so sorry..." I relaxed my fist. "It's not your  
fault, Mario..." I crossed my arms. "But I think my reason for being sent to this specific  
place, has to do something with that sword..." Mario pointed at himself. "I was just  
going to check it out myself! Why don't you join me, Miss…?" I smirked. "Shelly."  
"Alright, Shelly! Let's go!"

After a short hike, we arrived at Bowser's Keep. We walked towards the castle when  
the gates closed on their own.

"HALT!!! WHO GOES THERE?!? " A thunderous voice boomed…the voice was  
actually the sword.

"A talking sword?!" Mario exclaimed. _We're in a world with talking mushrooms,  
oversized turtles, and talking animals…and he finds a talking SWORD surprising? _  
I thought to myself.

"Trespassers! This castle belongs to us, the 'Smithy Gang'. It's our first step towards  
taking over this world! And if it weren't for nosey characters like YOU…We'd  
practically own this world! So let's see you deal with THIS!!" The sword started  
to move his tremendous jaw up and down to create an earthquake, and the bridge was  
falling apart. "RUN!!!" Mario and I both ran towards Vista Hill as fast as our legs  
could go, but I tripped. "AHHH!!!" Mario grabbed my hand in the nick of time.  
"Got ya!" He pulled me up. "Thanks…Mario…" I panted. "So…Got a plan?"  
"Let's go back…looks like we'll have to figure out another way in…"

We walked back to the PipeHouse, where Toad was waiting for us. "You're back so  
soon! Did you forget something?" We shook our heads. "No? What happened then?"

Both of us explained what happened at the castle. "The bridge to Bowser's Keep is  
out now? Just wonderful…We must inform the Chancellor of Mushroom Kingdom at  
once!! Let's go!"

Toad went to the path leading to the Kingdom. We followed after him, Toad came back  
and knocked Mario back. "Hey!!" Mario yelled. "Oops, excuse me…Ooh, that's quite a  
bruise you got there. Why don't you two take these?" Toad gave us some Mushrooms.  
"Uh, now why did I rush back? I had…something to tell you…" Some Goombas  
waddled over and caught Toad's attention. "Ack, I remember now!! Mushroom Way  
is swarming with monsters!! I just barely made it back here in one piece! Mario, please  
do something!" Mario put up a fighting stance. I didn't know WHAT to do, however.

Mario used his famous jump, and landed on the Goomba's head. Another Goomba was  
having a stare down with me. I tried to kick it, but it hopped to the other side.  
Apparently, I don't have Mario's kicking power. The Goomba bit into my leg.  
"OUCH!!! That hurt, you little pest!!" I yanked him off of my leg. "Why don't you  
just…" I threw it in the air. "TAKE A HIKE!!!" When it came back down, I punched  
it in the face...Which sent it flying through the air, Team Rocket-style.

I blinked. "D…Did I do that?" Toad applauded and Mario smiled. "That was a good  
punch!" I rubbed the back of my head. "I guess I don't know my own strength!"

"That was brilliant!...Uh, now why did I rush back? Oh, That's right! We need to tell  
the Chancellor about the princess! I'll see you over at Mushroom Kingdom!!" Toad  
rushed back to Mushroom way. "…Is he always forgetful?" I asked Mario. "Nah,  
just when he's exited or panicking." I adjusted my hat. "Shall we go, Mario?"  
Mario nodded, and we both went towards the Mushroom Way.

--------------------------------------------  
Super Mario RPG © Nintendo/Square. (They NEED to make a sequel!!)

I am © to Myself. :D


	4. To The Kingdom

Chapter 4:ToThe Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from SMRPG…

----------------------------------------

Toad wasn't kidding when he said the Way was filled with monsters. There were giant  
bees and Goombas everywhere. A Goomba had Toad cornered. "Help!!!" Mario jumped  
on the Goomba, and flattened it, which made it run away. "Phew, my life was flashing  
before my eyes for a second there." Toad continued on the road to the Kingdom. He  
sure ran fast for a tiny mushroom guy. We went to the next area in the Way, and Toad  
was once again in trouble. This time he was being terrorized by a flying Koopa. "AH!!"  
It dive-bombed towards us Mario jumped on top of it, making it retreat into its shell,  
then kicked it to me. I clutched my fist, and punched the Koopa. It spun towards the sky  
until it was out of sight. "It's really flying now!!" I smirked. _I guess being in this world  
enhanced my punching…I've heard about that happening…I'll sure have fun punching  
bad guys… _"Boy that was a close call…" Toad once again ran to another part of the  
Way. _I'd wish he would just stay_ with _us so he won't be in trouble!!!_ I thought to  
myself. We followed Toad once more. We found Toad being held hostage by the  
Hammer Bros. "HEY!! Are you lookin' at me?! My hammer and I don't like you!"  
One of the Hammer Bros stated. "You better be careful, you two. He's definitely  
got a mean streak!" Toad said. The second Hammer Bro growled. "Now ya got my  
hammer angry! Ya shouldn't have done that!!" He was about to raise his hammer  
when a flurry of fireballs scorched his backside. "YEOWCH!!! HOT!!! HOT!!!"

The fireballs came from Mario's hand. "Now, that's a spicy meatball!" I blinked.  
_I wonder if I can do something like that…_ The flaming Hammer Bro ran away to  
who knows where. "Oooh!!! Now my hammer is REALLY miffed!!" The other  
Hammer Bro raised his hammer menacingly. "Aw, SHUDDUP!!!" I punched him  
in the gut, and knocked him back. "My hammer doesn't feel so good…" He passed   
out. "Thanks, you two! I was running so fast I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!  
Mushroom Kingdom's just ahead. We're almost there…" Toad tripped on the hammer  
the Bro was using. "Hey! Where did this hammer come from? Hmm…Hey, do you  
know what THIS is?! It has the Hammer Bro's insignia on it. No one stands a chance  
against you when you whomp them with this." I smiled. "Take it, Mario! You never  
know! It might come in handy!" Mario nodded and put the hammer away…somehow. Toad jumped up and down. "Let's get a move on! I'll see you in Mushroom Kingdom."  
-Meanwhile, at Bowser's (Ex) Keep- Deep inside the giant sword, Exor, the sound of metal hitting metal can be heard.  
A large figure was tempering metal and forging weapons with its mighty hammer.  
"…Lord Smithy, I presume?" A cold voice spoke from the shadows. 'Smithy' stopped  
hammering for a moment and looked around. "How did you get inside my factory?!" he  
boomed. The figure stepped into view. He wore an elegant dark blue coat with golden trim, black pants and shoes, and platinum blonde hair that covered the left side of his face. "I mean you no harm, Smithy…I want to strike a  
bargain with you..." Smithy growled. "You want to take over this world, do you not?"  
Smithy still kept his eyes on him. "I can help you with that." Smithy huffed. "How can a  
HUMAN help ME?" he spat out the word 'Human'. "I am merely a creature of darkness  
in the form of a human…allow me to show you…"  
The figures form shifted around until it turned into an 8-foot horned demon with wings  
that were even longer. "You see? I have many talents. I can even make your soldiers  
even stronger." With a wave of the demon's hand, the molten metal turned from a  
burning orange color, to a cold purple color. The slab crashed against the foreign  
material, and when it lifted, a living sword arose from the table. It was like Smithy's  
other weapons, but more evil and stronger-looking. "…Who are you?" The demon  
shifted back to human form. "My name is Krad. What do you say? I'll lend my powers  
to make your weapons stronger, and then this world will fall to your will." Smithy was  
intrigued. "Alright…but what would be in it for you?" Krad bowed. "Just the chance  
to offer my services." "Very well, then…" Smithy started to forge again.

_Yes…it will benefit the both of us…_

--Mushroom Kingdom--

We arrived at Mushroom Kingdom. It was a pretty great place. A few shops here and  
there, and the castle was magnificent. _This place is certainly cooler than I thought it  
would be. _"Let's go to the castle." I followed Mario to the castle, which was even  
bigger up close. "Mario! Shelly! There you are! I'll tell the chancellor you're here.  
I'll wait for you down the hallway." We followed Toad to the Throne room.  
"Sir, Mario and his companion has arrived!" The Chancellor looked a lot like Toad,  
but had green spots instead of red. And he had a moustache. "Mario! Thank goodness  
you're here! We heard an explosion or something at Bowser's Keep. It was so loud I  
almost dropped my spores!!!" The chancellor raised a brow, and looked around.

"Uh…excuse me? W…where's the Princess? She departed for your house HOURS  
ago…! I fear the worst!! Could Bowser somehow be behind all of this?!" Mario  
explained what happened in the Keep, the battle he had with Bowser.

"Spores alive!! You're telling us that Bowser has abducted the Princess AGAIN?!?"  
Mario nodded. "Nevermind. It will be up to you to enter the keep and rescue  
Princess Toadstool!!" _…What am I? Chopped liver? _I thought to myself.  
Mario continued to tell the story, and about how the bridge was destroyed.

"Egad! The keep is unassailable?!? What awful power is at work here?! Mario…  
her life is in your hands. Please, save our dear Princess!" We were about to exit  
the throne room when the chancellor called. "Mario! I almost forgot! This may  
not help you, but…Why don't you take it along!" He gave Mario a map.

We were about to exit…until the chancellor called us again, and Mario and I  
tripped. "Mario! Forgive me. But I can't stop worrying about the Princess…  
Go to the cellar and prepare for your journey. The Vault Guard shall assist  
you." We FINALLY get out of the throne room and went to the cellar.  
The Vault Guard gave each of us 10 coins, flowers, and mushrooms.

Mario adjusted his hat. "Well, we'd better get moving!" I followed him out of  
the castle.

-----------------------------------

As usual, Krad and me, is © To myself.

Super Mario RPG is © Nintendo/Square.


	5. Wild Croc Chase

Chapter 5:Wild Croc Chase

Disclaimer:…-Yelling- PARANORMALSM DOES NOT OWN MARIO RPG!!!  
SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE HER!!!

-----------------------------------------

We walked down the stairs from the castle, when Mario and I see someone chasing  
a reptile-looking dude. "Come back here!!" the boy grabbed the thief's tail.  
"WHOA, Hey!!" The purple croc shook him off, the boy tried to jump after him, but he failed and fell on his behind.  
"Catch me if you can, sucker!!" The croc ran away. "Oh, no! That reptile stole my  
Grandpa's coin!" the boy started to tear up. "B…boo hoo…-Sniffle- I can't cry…  
Big boys don't cry…But it's just not fair…! What am I gonna do…? WAAAAH!!!"  
Rain started to pour just as he started crying. "Weird whether we're having…" A  
passerby stated. We walked towards him and I knelt to his level. "What's the matter?"  
I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Y, yes? …Gee, you're soaking wet, aren't you?"

I smiled. "Eh, it'll dry off." The rain stopped as quickly as it came. "I'm alright now. Sorry…There's nothing like a good cry! But, why was I crying? There was SOME reason…" Mario facepalmed. "My Grandpa asked me to buy some things for him here. When I walked into town, that croc stopped me! Oh yeah! He took it from me! He stole my coin! I chased him, but he's way too fast…" A passerby noticed Mario. "Mario! Let's see how you're going to take care of Bowser!" Mario shrugged then did a jump.

"Wow! He doesn't stand a chance!" the girl walked away. "Wow! You're THE Mario! I know all about you! You've got more JUMP in you than a box of frogs! I'm Mallow from Tadpole Pond. I'm a frog, but can you believe it? I can't jump. Embarrassing, huh?" Mallow blushed. _…FROG?_ Mario thought to himself. "How about it, Mario! Will you help me catch that filthy thief? "Sure thing!" Mario said. "And who are you?" Mallow  
asked me. "I'm Shelly." "Alright, Mario, Shelly, we have a thief to catch!"

We were about to go after the thief, when we were stopped by the guard.  
"Mario! I have something to report, sir. I saw him! He's here somewhere. He just zoomed past me a second ago. Did you see him?" "Did he look like a purple crocodile with a brown hat and a bag over his shoulder?" Mallow asked. "Why, yes! Exactly!"

"He's the one who took my coin! Why didn't you stop him?" "Because I forgot my bazooka at home! Sheesh… Give me a brake, here."

"HELP!!! THIEF!!! HE STOLE MY WALLET!!!" Someone yelled.  
"Har, har! Youse mugs'll NEVER catch me! A snail could outrun YOU morons! Later!"

"That's HIMMMM! Hurry, guys, let's get him!" The croc noticed us running towards him. "Wuh-oh! Time to split!" He ran off at top speed.

"Come on!" Mallow ran after the thief. "Mallow, wait for us!!!" We ran after Mallow towards Bandit Way (Appropriate name, no?).

Another cliffhanger!!! :)

Super Mario RPG © Nintendo and (Those at) Square. 


End file.
